


Vol. 2 No One Touches Me But You

by Dick_Boy



Series: Let's Act It Out [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Colour Code Safe Words, Come Eating, Condoms, Consensual Mutual Possessiveness, Enemas (Vaugely Referenced), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Green Arrow/Arsenal (In Fanfiction), Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Cuddling, Riding, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, The Flash/Kid Flash (In Fanfiction), Top!Barry, Topping from the Bottom, Yes they are petty enough to possibly expose themselves over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Barry and Oliver decide to go for another dramatic reading, but something they find online makes them both a little frustrated.





	Vol. 2 No One Touches Me But You

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends wanted "Barry and Oliver getting frustrated by seeing themselves paired with others, and doing something about it ;) " and I was so down for this.
> 
> Same as before with the consent tags, explicitly consenting to eachother, but consent to being written about is kinda dubious.

Soft lips gently ghosted their way down the back of Oliver Queen’s neck and slowly across his shoulders. Once in a while pausing to nip gently or suck at the pale skin.

“It's not fair that you can cover me in hickies but I can't make a mark last on you for more than five minutes.”

Barry’s teeth softly grazed Oliver’s shoulder blade and Oliver could feel him smirking against his skin.

“BA, you're going to be the death of me.” he rolled his eyes.

“What are you going to do about it, Ollie?” challenged Barry, his hand slowly moving up Oliver’s thigh.

“Let's have a look at that website again.” he changed the subject quickly and looked it up on his phone. “Gross. This one pairs you with Wally.”

“Gross he's like my brother.” Barry laughed. “Besides, no one touches the Flash besides the Green Arrow.” Barry murmured.

“That's right. The Flash is _Mine._ ” he nearly growled, turning over to crash his lips into Barry’s, his tongue slipping past his lips to deepen the kiss without a second thought.

A hand came up into Oliver’s hair, dragging him down harder into the kiss.

“I love this website.” Barry mumbled into Oliver’s mouth between kisses. They had been having a lot more sex since it’s discovery.

“Me too.”

“I feel like riding you, how does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

“I have to go take care of the un-sexy stuff,” he stood and leaned down to kiss Oliver again. “Is all the stuff still in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

Barry disappeared into the bathroom and Oliver pushed off his boxers, starting to slowly stroke his hardening cock. Barry hadn’t ridden him in a while and he was looking forward to it. He loved the little sound he made in his ear right before he came. He mentally cursed himself for thinking about it because he knew it would be a while before Barry was ready, he could get really anal about clean, safe sex sometimes. Pun intended.

What felt like a lifetime later, Barry emerged from the bathroom, giving Oliver’s cock a jolt. Barry stood in the doorway of the bathroom, fully nude as he haphazardly dried his hair off with a towel.  Droplets of water clung nicely to his nude form. Oliver swallowed thickly at the sight.

“What are you starting at? I had to clean up everywhere. I don't want my balls to smell if you went down on me.”

Oliver motioned with one finger for Barry to come closer, and Barry didn't waste any time reaching the bed.

“You know, this story also puts me with Arsenal.” he commented casually. “So I informed them that no one touches me but you.”

“Did you really? Isn't that a little risky?”

“If Felicity’s protection can stop the cops from finding me I'm sure it can stop random people from tracking me down.”

Barry pushed Oliver’s hands over his head.

“You good?”

“Yes, Barr," Oliver grinned up at him and waited for Barry’s next move.

Barry shifted to hold both of his wrists in one hand and was straddling his waist. His lips found Oliver’s like they had never left and he nipped at his lower lip.

“Want you.”

“Please, Barr.”

“That's not my name, _Green Arrow._ ” he teased.

“ _Flash_.”

Barry sucked on his tongue before pulling back and beginning an assault on his neck. “ _Mine._ ”

“ _Mine_.”

Barry rotated himself so he could bring his ass close to Oliver’s face, dropping his hand from his wrists in the process. “Ollie?”

Oliver pulled Barry back a bit before parting his cheeks with his hands. His tongue carefully teased the tight ring of Barry’s ass.

Barry resisted the urge to press back into Oliver’s face. He needed Oliver inside of him. After a few seconds of torture, Oliver reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube.

A slick finger slowly pushed its way into Barry who hummed in response.

“How are you doing, Barr?”

“Green.”

“Good. We need to play with your ass more. It’s really tight," Oliver decided, slowly pressing his finger in and out of Barry’s opening. He wanted to feel Barry around him. He craved it. He pulled his finger out slowly, adding more lube before pressing it back in. He carefully added a second finger, earning a groan from Barry when the two digits brushed over his prostate. "It's _your_ turn for anal training," he laughed softly.

Barry winced when Oliver added a third finger.

“Orange.” Barry winced and made a painful sound.

Oliver’s movements stopped.

“Sorry, babe. What do you want me to do?”

“Just hold still for a second. It’s been a while and we don't really ....”

The hand not inside Barry found the small of his back and caressed the skin there gently.

“Whatever you need, BA.”

Barry took a moment to get used to the third finger before telling Oliver to continue.

 

When Barry was ready, Oliver slowly removed his fingers.

.”Do you want me to wear a condom?”

“Please.” he nodded and moved off of Oliver.

Oliver felt around the top drawer of his nightstand until he found the condoms.

Barry took the condom from his hand and carefully applied it to Oliver’s cock.

“You're so hard.”

“Yeah.” Oliver bit his lip as Barry gently squeezed his length.

“This is _mine_.”

“All yours.”

Barry straddled him and carefully lowered himself into Oliver’s cock. His eyes snapped shut as he felt Oliver fill him. He missed this feeling more than he wanted to admit.

“You're really tight.” Oliver emitted a soft groan at the feeling of Barry around him.

“Do you like that, Ollie?”

Oliver grunted in response.

Barry began to move, stroking Oliver’s dick with his body, rocking against him desperately until he found a good rhythm together.

Barry lightly bit down on Oliver’s collar bone.

“All mine.” Barry breathed.

Oliver reached between them to grasp Barry’s cock in his hand, moving slowly up and down.

“This is mine,” said Oliver firmly, tugging gently as he stroked.

Barry groaned against Oliver’s skin as he increased his pace. He came quickly, spilling over onto Oliver’s torso.

“Come for me, Ollie, please.” he hummed.

The sounds Barry made bombarded Oliver and he soon came, spilling into the condom.

Barry dropped a hand down to Oliver’s torso, scooping up the pearly strands with his fingers, offering them to Oliver.

Oliver sucked his fingers into his mouth without a even a moment's hesitation, swallowing the evidence of the other man’s organism.

“Do you want to cuddle for a bit or take a shower?” Barry asked, trialling light kisses over his jaw.

“Can you get me a towel?” Oliver breathed, still catching his breath from his orgasm.

Oliver only had time to inhale deeply before Barry returned with a towel. He slipped off the condom and threw it into the trash can before wiping himself down.

“Why don't we do that more often?”

“Because you prefer jerking me off with your hand.”

“Hmm, that's right.” Oliver ducked his head to softly suck at Barry’s jawline. “Love watching you come undone just for me and my hands.”

“Ollie,” he whined. “I'm going to get hard again.”

“Okay.” he smiled and Barry laid next to him, trying to catch his breath.

“Who said you could go anywhere?” Oliver teased, turning over and pulling Barry tightly into his arms. Ghosting a few kisses into his hair, Oliver gently rubbed his back. “I love you so much.”

“Someone’s sappy today.”

Oliver touched his cheek, cradling it in his hand.

“You make me sappy.” Oliver accused as he pressed his lips softly against Barry’s. “Thea and Roy want to take William away next weekend. Can you come down here for the weekend?”

“I'll talk to Wally.”

Oliver pulled the blanket over them and snuggled himself up closer to Barry.

“It's three-fifteen, we should probably get dressed soon. William gets home in an hour.”

“Fifteen minutes.” Barry smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“Fine but you're using Flash speed to get us dressed.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sooo, I need to learn to write smut so I do take requests. You can find what I won't write on my profile :) You can request for this series specifically too. (:


End file.
